Sick of the World
by The Cactus Kid
Summary: This is a story that I have written for my English Coursework. Enjoy.....


Sick of the World  
  
Christ! What a normal, boring, me being sick of the world day. This job is really getting to me. I was born in the wrong millennium. I should have been something exciting. A warrior. A killer....  
  
Maybe I could be. Maybe I could be a killer. Maybe I could be an explorer. Not exploring the world but my own darker side....  
  
The more I think of it the more I like it. It fills me with a sick anticipation like nothing I have felt before.  
  
I should be going back to work soon. No! Why bother. The money is good but, by God, it's so nerve wrenchingly boring. I don't know why I kept it so long. I get no respect. No friendliness from any of them. They all disserve to suffer.  
  
Then it strikes me. The bloodlust. The urge to kill. I am half way down the stairs when I remember. It is still the middle of the day. I can't hurt anyone, let alone kill someone. Not yet. Not out there. They will have to come to me.  
  
I pick up the phone and ring Mark, the popular guy at work. I hate him the most.  
  
"Hey, Mark. Could you come round my place? I need your help with some work stuff."  
  
"Why don't you come back to work and do it?"  
  
""My cars broken down. I need you to pick me and some files up." That's me thinking of the top of my head.  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll pick you up in a minute or two."  
  
"Thanks." I put the phone down. "You bastard." I can tell he doesn't want to. That he can't be really be bothered. Its just because im his boss, he's trying to get into my good books. Im really going to enjoy this.  
  
It's everywhere. Under my nails. In my mouth. My hair is slick with it. Who would of thought he'd have so much blood.  
  
I had a shower with the water running red with his blood. My bloodlust and anger quenched for the moment.  
  
I go back down to the garage. The place where my anger was released with the dull thud of a tire iron meeting flesh. Again and again. It was a struggle not to stop myself from pulverising him. What a mess. For the first time in months I felt a smile creep onto my face. Then a laugh. God, it felt good to be able laugh again.  
  
Laughing fit over, I got in my car and drove back to work. In the office they were wondering where Mark was and I couldn't help smiling to myself. There was his bride to be sitting at her desk looking worried. Mark had only been dead and gone, not that they knew, a few hours. She was over reacting so I went to her and said,  
  
"Don't worry Marie, im sure he'll turn up soon."  
  
"Thanks.... its just that he' never late for lunch with me and...."  
  
God help me! What a load of tripe '... he's never late for lunch with me...'what a load of crap! She needs to get out more.  
  
"Well if he doesn't turn up then I'll give you a lift home." I said," maybe you'd like to come to my house for a cup of tea?"  
  
"Yes that would be nice." She looked ok but she had no brains. After all, she was getting married next month. Anyone else would have been suspicious. Thinking about it I never did get an invitation. That sent a rush of fury through my body. More proof that they didn't want me in their lives. How I despise them. Then I knew the next one to be exterminated from my life was Marie. It was just as well I had invited her over. I wanted her to see what had happened to her beloved Mark. God they make me sick.  
  
Three hours later I sat in my car with Marie, Mark still hadn't turned up. I knew where he was and how he was and that's all she wanted to talk about. She would find out soon enough but she was driving me crazy by talking non-stop.  
  
As I drove into my drive she spotted Marks car through the gloom of the evening opposite my house and up the road a bit.  
  
"Hey that looks exactly the same as Marks car!", she yelled. I laughed in response, "No that's my neighbours car he has to park there. He's having work done on his drive."  
  
"Oh, ok", she sighed. I was glad she was suffering. How can anyone be so gullible?  
  
Now we were in the kitchen, it was time to put my plan into action. "I just need to go to the loo. Would you go get a pizza from the freezer? Its in the garage right next to the door."  
  
I waited until she had gone down the stairs and grabbed one of my 'professional cooks knives' from the rack and walked softly after Marie. Suddenly there was a scream and then she was racing up the stairs. She stopped when she saw me.  
  
"You found him did you? Your beloved Mark? The light of your life? Well now I've switched off his light I might as well turn off yours." "NO!" she screamed as I plunged the long bladed knife through her heart. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
I pushed the lifeless doll down the stairs, the knife still in it.  
  
I cursed. I'm going to have to leave. Her futile, but loud, screaming could have been heard all over the block.  
  
I think it's time for me to get out of town. 


End file.
